


Red and Black Pirate Boots

by HornedQueenOfHell



Series: Magnus' Shoe Collection [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Alec can identify Magnus by his heels, Alec is an amazing big bro, Big Brother Alec, Fluff, M/M, Magnus is Fab, Magnus' Shoe Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7856905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec has always been able to identify his loved ones by the way they walked</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Black Pirate Boots

**Author's Note:**

> This got kinda angsty and super more in depth than I ever imagined, seriously this became more of a character study story than a drabble about shoes but I can't bring myself to change it.
> 
> These are Magnus' shoes not that it matters as much for this story:  
> http://www.amiclubwear.com/shoes-boots-plsr7-tempt-126redblackpu.html

The Institute buzzed with noise as shadowhunters scurried about, gathering reports, heading to training or their station, a few shuffled by in their pj’s waking up for the morning shift... or trying to. Izzy had been working in the morgue for most of the night. An issue with the vampires had led to an autopsy because none of the vampires could smell anything wrong. So with Raphael’s permission and supervision Izzy was allowed to do what she did best, find out every secret and bit of information she put her brilliant (and sometimes nosy) mind to. 

He heard her before he saw her, recognizing the graceful yet tired clicking of her heels as she approached him from behind. She collapsed against his back resting her forehead between his shoulder blades, he pat her hands after they wrapped around his waist.

“Hola hermano.” She mumbled sighing, the smell of Alec’s cologne soothed her, made her feel safe and loved. He’d worn it since she first bought it for him and now it was the smell she associated him with. He pulled her to his side and tucked her under his arm pulling her close.

“Hey Izzy, you finished?” She nodded into his hoodie, as much as she ragged on his lack of fashion sense the man was onto something with how warm and comfy his clothes were, she’d been known to steal a few of his sweatshirts to sleep in even if it did not match her usual fabulous attire. The middle Lightwood had the feeling she’d have some competition for stealing Alec’s clothes very soon, much like her Magnus Bane was all fashion and all fab but held a soft spot for the smell of Alec’s shampoo.

“Come on,” Alec chuckled leading her toward the dormitories, “let’s get you into bed so you can sleep.” Izzy trusted her brother to take her straight to her room, a kindness neither her nor Jace would give him without a humorous goose chase. After a few false starts and Izzy possibly having dozed along the way a few times Alec finally got her onto her bed before digging out her comfort pj’s and handing them to her.

She took them blankly struggling to keep her eyes open, Alec just kissed her hair and wished her sweet dreams before leaving.

“Love you big bro.” She managed to murmur before the door closed all the way.

“Love you too” Alec smiled before leaving Izzy to get some sleep. 

\- - - 

Jace’s footsteps were still the most recognizable to Alec, as parabatai their hearts often beat in sync. It made sense that other aspects of each other would follow as well. Much like he could do with Izzy, Alec could also tell Jace’s mood by his tread. Usually Jace walked heavily, like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, Alec knew he had a similar tread, weighed down with responsibilities, but where Alec’s steps carried the Institute Jace’s carried the weight of his past. Jace had dealt with a lot of trauma for his young age. 

When the blonde had arrived into the Lightwood’s care he used to stomp around, nose held in the air as if he was above the chaos around him. The only respite there was for the boys was when it was time for sleep. Even though he had his own bed he often preferred to crawl into Alec’s, arms wrapped around the older boy. God did that get awkward when his crush started to develop.

The only time Jace’s footsteps became light was as he moved to the piano to begin playing or when he was on a hunt. Then Jace moved as if he could take off into flight at a moment's notice, like the angels they descended from. 

Clary affected his steps too. Before he knew they were related Jace’s steps would lose his default swagger around her, becoming the steps of a man finding love, finding resolution in the arms of the young redhead. But now, now his steps dragged with regret and self-loathing. Something he hadn’t heard so prominently from Jace since he first moved in. The swagger had covered everything, prideful and attention demanding, yet hidden underneath the pain and loss Jace had felt all his life. 

His steps to Alec were familiar and comfortable, steady and soothing much like the sound of Magnus’ heartbeat was becoming for him. While his crush for his parabatai was steadily wilting his love for his brother would never waver. 

\- - - 

There were few sounds in this world that make Alec want to dive under a table and hide, but this made the short list. 

The short, angry clips of his mother’s shoes served as a warning for scorn and vaguely disgusted looks. Most days unless Alec was in the main room running the Institute he would turn around and promptly walk in any other direction away from Maryse. But today he was in the main room looking over blueprints with Raj when he heard them. The two shadowhunters shared a look before trying to hide as far into their work as they could. Raj came out in a show of support for Alec, Raj had been fairly sure Maryse had no idea who he was before. Now he wished to have that anonymity again as she turned her vaguely disgusted look in their direction. 

“Hello Mother.” Alec greeted standing to show her the respect her station deserved. 

“I haven’t seen your reports from last week Alexander, where are they?” Yep he was at full name status at all times now. 

“I gave them to dad, and this week's reports are almost finished. I just need to add the details for the mission tonight and I’ll hand them in.” At least Robert had warmed up to his and Magnus’ relationship after it became clear that Magnus was just as far gone on Alec as Alec was on him. Although it may have had something to do with Robert walking in on them in Alec’s room, Alec on top of Magnus teasingly pinning the warlock’s arms down as he kissed the warlock.

Apparently something about seeing Magnus ‘submit’ to Alec has reassured the Lightwood Patriarch that Magnus was genuinely interested. It was all very creepy in Alec’s opinion, but he certainly wasn’t about to tell his father that Magnus was the one who regularly pounded him through the mattress. 

“Get it done.” she barked before turning on her heel and striding away. 

“I do not envy you at all Alec.” Raj hardly dared to breathe even after Maryse had left the room.

\- - -

Robert’s steps were surprisingly soft for a man of his build. Surrounded by a family with heavy and often loud steps he seemed to fade into the background, a trait his eldest son had picked up. Alec walked with weight but he made little to no sound. Robert had always known there was something about his son. Robert was Michael Wayland’s parabatai since they were young boys, after Michael had confessed to him Robert began to notice all the little ‘quirks’ he’d shrugged off before. He’d begun to notice the same quirks in Alec when he was young. At first Robert had cursed the stars and heavens for making him repay for his mistake this way, with his son. 

Alec remembered his father’s steps becoming hesitant around him shortly after Jace arrived, it was almost like he was afraid of Alec. The young boy didn’t know why Robert would ever be afraid of him and in fact the concept was insanely laughable, Robert was an amazing, brave, strong shadowhunter and Alec wasn’t old enough to have his first rune yet. 

Once Alec realized he was gay and began to repress it things seemed to get a little easier between them. Robert had believed the ‘quirks’ to be a fluke of a slightly confused boy unused to anyone showering him in attention like Izzy was, Alec had never seemed to need it. But then Alec’s glances at Jace lingered, and his glances at other men which he never realized were so obvious. Robert sighed and for the first time in a long time reached out to touch the bond he’d severed in disgust.

“I’m sorry Michael. I wish you could still be here, I need your advice now more than ever.” He could sense his son’s misery from a mile away after the young man became engaged. Robert’s steps if anything became quieter, whispers of the stride he’d held in the circle. He knew what they had done was wrong, even if he still held a strong dislike of downworlders he no longer saw them the way he once did. He feared that his son’s suffering was the result of his mistakes, his rejection of Michael shoved back in his face by having a gay son. Alec wanted nothing to do with him or Maryse the day of his wedding, preferring to have his siblings near him. It had become clear recently that Alec’s feeling for Jace were waning, he’d foolishly wanted to hope it was due to Lydia, and then Magnus Bane walked into the church. His dislike of Magnus Bane was personal, sleeping around and drinking, partying like the world would end tomorrow he never took the warlock seriously. 

After he stopped Alec’s wedding Robert’s first fear was the warlock ripping Alec’s heart to pieces in vengeance for all he’d had to suffer at the hands of shadowhunters. Magnus was old, he was one of the founding members of the accords and for all the contempt many nephilim held for the warlock Robert had the sinking feeling that Magnus could reduce this building and everyone in it to ash with a flick of his wrist. 

But no, the adoration the warlock held for his son was obvious from the moment he saw them smiling and laughing after their very public makeout session in the aisle. Still he tried to warn Alec away and shuffled away with a heavy heart when he failed. 

After catching them in Alec’s room together he knew Magnus would not be leaving his son’s side any time soon, he was both overjoyed and deeply saddened by that fact.

\- - - 

Alec was standing in front of several screens running calculations for tonight's missions, his eyes flickering through piles of information picking out patterns that could mean nests or tears in the fabric of the dimension. He knew Magnus was going to be around today but he wasn’t sure what for or who he was visiting, but he knew his boyfriend would likely come say hi at the very least. Lost in calculations it was the click of heels that alerted Alec to the fact someone was headed his way. 

Slight swagger, small heel, comfort in said heels, and a heavy gait that comes with years of memories and regrets. The steps stilled behind him and Alec didn’t even realize he’d closed his eyes as the name slipped past his lips.

“Magnus” Turning he catches the warlock shaking away his look of surprise, it melts into an easy smile though which Alec returns.

“Hello Alexander.” Alec leans in to kiss his cheek before looking down at Magnus’ heels. The shoes do have a small heel and had a distinctly pirate-like look to them.

“Going to conquer the seven seas today Mags?” Magnus’ smile takes on a devilish smirk and his eyes glow with mischief.

“I’d be more than happy to conquer you later, at the loft preferably I don’t think I could handle another member of your family walking in on us.” Alec turned red and groaned. Magnus laughed as Alec chose to ignore him and turned back to the monitors. Magnus didn’t let him off the hook though wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist pressing against his lover’s back. They stood in silence for a while Alec working and Magnus studying the equations over his shoulder.

“The vampires dealt with those demons last night. That was nothing more than a bar brawl, but it’ll be good to check on them still anyway. You checked that one last night it was a dead end.” Magnus adds in going over the list Alec has already compiled, the shadowhunter edits the list and Magnus adds a few more he knows from his contacts. After they finish Magnus kisses his cheek and wishes him well hunting.

“I will, you be safe and have fun too.” With a final parting kiss Magnus heads down the hall, the familiar clicking of his heels following the beat of Alec’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me around, come say hi!
> 
> DA: http://civil-war-casualty.deviantart.com/  
> Tumblr: http://hornedqueenofhell.tumblr.com/


End file.
